


Liquefaction

by StarHost



Series: Superbia [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Drabble, Gen, Vague, capturing a moment in time, essentially a snippet, melting/changing states of matter, superbia au, superpower high school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarHost/pseuds/StarHost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John melts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liquefaction

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble based off an au about high school and super powers. Things may or may not make sense if you read the notes, here:
> 
> http://brobotica.tumblr.com/post/46363427394/yet-another-super-power-au
> 
> TL;DR: john changes states of matter if he uses his windy powers too much

_Be careful._

He’s pushing it, he knows, the hum in his body’s already started, feeling of bees under his skin. His muscles are tense, thin arms at the ready, raised and fingers spread, breeze tame under swirled pads of skin.

_Be careful!_

He really should, the air around him blows with intense velocity, tossing his hair and clothes about at whiplash speeds. He’s poised to ground himself though he’s not on it, floating instead a few feet above the earth as the mix of molecules he’s manipulated circles, tightening into an upward spiral. He nearly loses his glasses in the change of direction, shirt whipping up and smacking at his nose and he shuts his eyes to focus.

But the bee buzzing gets worse, gets louder and stronger and soon he can feel it so vividly he frowns, eyebrows bunching because he’s got to keep this wind up but his molecules are shaking loose at the seams, glue flaking off like a shaken snowglobe.

He tries harder, tenses to keep himself together as wind swirls and hones into a tipped twister. He’s got gallons here, miles of air right at his disposal and he needs to keep it because if it falls so do his friends and John Egbert is not going to let that happen. He imagines a single point behind his eyelids, a single white dot in a perfect circle and he pushes his power into that, wills the wind ever tighter and it’s almost ready.

And then he feels it, the smallest snap in his building blocks, a molecular twitch and he’s trying so hard that he’s heating up, just enough to get a little sticky, a little like syrup around his ankles and a piece of his calf slides off his heel and drips to the floor. And then another, and bits of his arm follow suit, losing solidity like a popsicle left poolside in august, and he’s got his eyes scrunched shut but his core is going slack, going heavy and sleepy and liquid, all cooked noodles and shrinking ice cubes. He exhales and even that’s slow, hotter than before and his breath is part rain, moist with condensation and melt.

He can’t let it continue, tries to think of antarctica and his father’s meat freezer in the cellar, anything to get the shaking to stop but it loosens and loosens and there’s nothing he can do about it. He can’t stop to save himself so he keeps going.

John feels oil in his throat; tar sands and gasoline and it’s taking forever but the melting process is always slow. He keeps the wind up with a raised hand but even that’s faulting, muscles drooping as a toe bumps against the ground. When did he stop floating?

He feels like he’s got a mild fever, a little delirious and short of his breath and he wonders why he cant just take a little nap and pick it up later. Five minutes, that’s all he’s asking. That never hurt anyone, right?

Somehow his hand is still raised, weaker wind still swirling above him in a barrier of chemicals. He tries to raise his other hand, tries to fight off the sleep but a glance-over tells him he no longer has fingers there; his free arm is now a puddle of ooze on the floor, mixed up somewhere between his right calf and left shoulder.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Thanatopsis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/970289) by [vinnie2757](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinnie2757/pseuds/vinnie2757)




End file.
